codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret
The Secret is the seventh episode of Season 3 and the 59th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode opens at Yumi’s House where Jeremie calls her about an activated tower, she then leaves the house and just as she about to close the gate, William accidentally runs into her on his skateboard on his way back to Kadic after sneaking out to see a movie. When he questions her about her being up late, she tells him to move aside, however he retaliates by telling her to kiss him. Yumi then tricks him by telling him to close his eyes and pucker up before running on a different route to the factory, leaving William. Yumi then arrives at the factory to find that Aelita, Odd and Ulrich are just returning from Lyoko after deactivating the tower leaving Yumi agitated about William’s interference. The next morning, while Jim is calling the register for those going to the pool for swimming class. William approaches Yumi and tells her that he is going to find out what she was doing last night after she embarrassed him by ditching him. Yumi tells him to get lost and to dump his “Second rate Casanova” act, this causes William to become agitated and yells at Jim when his name is called, causing him to be sent to the Library as punishment. Elsewhere, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita are busy checking notes for their history report when the Superscan suddenly shows another activated tower, Odd and Ulrich decide to leave for the factory while Jeremie and Aelita attempt to finish their report quickly. In the park, William is angry at Yumi for what she said to him when he spots Odd and Ulrich climbing into the manhole, he also hears Ulrich telling Odd that he left Yumi a message and Odd replying about her being late the previous night. Back at Kadic, Jeremie and Aelita begin their report after covering for Odd and Ulrich, they begin telling the facts and slides with extreme speed causing the class to stare in amazement as they struggle to take notes. Odd and Ulrich then reach the factory, unaware that William is following them. Jeremie and Aelita then finish their report and ask to go to the infirmary where they leave for the factory. At the swimming pool, Jim is trying to teach the class synchronized swimming, he does an example which Yumi quotes as being “as graceful as tractor pulling”. Aelita and Jeremie then reach the elevator in the factory, Jeremie presses the button and just as the grate closes William quickly enters and confronts them about what they were doing at the factory. When the elevator arrives at the lab, Odd and Ulrich immediately begin to protest but Jeremie assures them that a simple return in time would solve the William problem. When Jeremie says that they’ll have to do without Yumi, William offers to get her from the pool, the team agree. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are virtualized onto Lyoko where they begin to make their way towards the tower while William leaves the factory. As he leaves a man possessed by X.A.N.A. arrives with a bag of dynamite. At the pool, Yumi is in the middle of performing her swimming routine when William arrives and shouts to her about X.A.N.A.’s attack. When Jim attempts to send him to the principal’s office, Yumi volunteers to take him herself as it was her who nearly drowned, Jim allows this and the two leave for the factory. On Lyoko, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita are being followed closely by a large group of Kankrelats. While Odd and Ulrich continue piloting their vehicles, Aelita attempts to eliminate as many of them as possible. Meanwhile the X.A.N.A. possessed man continues to place charges in various areas of the factory and then finally setting a detonator for 10 minutes. Ulrich and Odd then separate to diverse the Kankrelats by taking different paths to the plateau where the tower is located. Yumi and William then arrive at the factory bridge where Yumi calls Jeremie however they are soon stopped by the X.A.N.A. possessed man who is guarding the entrance to the factory, William laughs at the man, thinking that he is actually the teams enemy in true form however he quickly stops when the man attacks. Meanwhile, Odd, Ulrich and Aelita arrive at the tower to find that it’s guarded by a pair of Blok and Ulrich is quickly devirtualized by Fire Rings. Jeremie calls Yumi for an update and finds that she and William are being thrashed by the man. On Lyoko, Odd flies around avoiding the fire rings and then drops off Aelita right next to the tower. One of the Blok then shoots its Freeze Ray at Odd who flies behind the second Blok which is frozen instantly. Odd then jumps on top of the frozen Blok and fires an arrow just as the other Blok shoots a fire ring, the Block explodes on impact and Odd is devirtualized by the fire ring. Yumi is now holding onto the edge of the bridge above the river with William holding her around her waist as the man approaches for his final attack. Aelita deactivate the tower, causing the man to pass out. Jeremie calls Yumi to see if she and William are ok, when Yumi says its over William says that the man who was possessed by X.A.N.A. deals with building demolitions and that the factory must be filled with explosives. Jeremie however doesn’t fear this and prepares to launch a return in time, however before he can, the Scyphozoa arrives and begins to possess Aelita. Jeremie then tells Yumi that she must go to Lyoko to stop Aelita from destroying the Ice Sector while Odd, Ulrich and William look for the bomb. Yumi is virtualized onto Lyoko just as Aelita is released by the Scyphozoa, Aelita then takes off in the direction of the Way Tower, Yumi jumps on her Overwing and begins to follow her, however a Megatank appears to attempt to stop her. They reach an ice chasm where Yumi manages to destroy the Megatank however the Overwing was destroyed in the process. In the Factory, Odd discovers one of the charges however William tells them that they need to find a detonator. Odd then leaves to try and wake up the explosives expert while Ulrich and William continue searching for the bomb. Odd manages to wake the man up and he explains that he would place the detonator high so it could reach all the charges. Yumi then manages to catch up with Aelita who is about to enter the Way Tower, she then manages to trip her up with a fan. Ulrich finds the detonator and William asks Ulrich to give him his belt so that he can attempt to diffuse the detonator. Yumi and Aelita continue to fight and Aelita manages to catch Yumi with an energy field, Yumi then throws her fans as Aelita launches an energy field. Yumi gets devirtualized by the energy field while Aelita dodges the fan. Aelita then runs towards the tower but Yumi’s fan flies around the tower and like a boomerang strikes Aelita and devirtualizes her. William takes the buckle pin from Ulrich’s belt and places it carefully between the contacts causing the detonator to short circuit, deactivating the sensors and stopping the detonation. Later in the computer Lab, William is asking the team if he could join the group, Jeremie then proposes a vote, if anyone voted ‘No’ then William would not be accepted. The votes are counted and there is one no, William states that some people can’t help being jealous and leaves. Jeremie then launches a return in time. In Odd and Ulrich’s room, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita discuss the vote and Ulrich revealed that he voted 'Yes' to William stating that he would make a great Lyoko Warrior. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita then realizes that the person who voted no must have been Yumi. At the same time Yumi looks out her window and watches William roll by on his skateboard and says “Sorry William, but I don’t think you can be trusted,” and the episode closes. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Le Secret. *This episode marks the only time Aelita is defeated while under X.A.N.A.'s control. *With this episode, Yumi and Aelita are the only members of Team Lyoko (with the exception of William later on) that have been devirtualized by all the other members of the team. *Jeremie said it is dangerous to launch a return to the past while Aelita is under X.A.N.A.'s control, but Odd already knew that in the previous episode. So it is possible that this episode and The Pretender are chronologically out of order. *This episode shows a Megatank can still fire even when rolling. *When Yumi and William were hanging from the edge of the bridge, William said that he couldn't swim. However, in the episode ''Marabounta ''he saved Ulrich from drowning in the pool. * Towards the end when Yumi throws both of her Tessen fans at a X.A.N.A.-possessed Aelita who in return launches an Energy Field at Yumi, we see both of the attacks passing one another and yet when the Energy Field hits Yumi and devirtualizes her, we see one of the Tessen fans she already attacked Aelita with fly out of her hand. Gallery image W.jpg|William about to crash into Yumi. William 075.jpg|William asking Yumi about where she's going. William 076.jpg|Prepares for a kiss from Yumi… EmmanuelMikeMaillard.jpg|Emmanuel saying 'Present'. image w1.jpg|William isn't happy with Yumi. WW1.jpg|A 2 minute explanation of World War One by Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Schaeffer. WWI project.jpg|Aelita switches the image cards. Nosy.jpg|William starts following Odd and Ulrich. Nosy 2.jpg|He hides behind a tree, spying on them. Nosy 3.jpg|William follows Ulrich and Odd through the sewer. Nosy 4.jpg|He catches up with them and watches as they enter the elevator. Nosy 5.jpg|William listening to Jeremie and Aelita's conversation about Lyoko. Nosy 6.jpg|"Uh, sorry to disrupt your conversation but who's this X.A.N.A. Dude?" image w2.jpg|William runs off to warn Yumi of X.A.N.A.'s attack. Yumi_in_the_Pool_1.jpg|Yumi doing synchronised swimming. Yumi_in_the_Pool_2.jpg|She's got it down pat. William 082.jpg|William warns Yumi about X.A.N.A.'s attack in public! Yumi_in_the_Pool_3.jpg|William in trouble with Jim. Bombs.jpg|Bombs ready Bombs 2.jpg|Planting… Army.jpg|An army of Kankrelats. Tumblr lzjqytjLhM1qlvb12o1 500.png|Odd destroy a Kankrelat in mid-air. The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|Tower in the Ice Sector. XANA Aelita fires energy field.jpg|A possessed Aelita fires an energy field at Yumi. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo3 1280.jpg|It isn't as easy as it looks.. William 087.jpg|William is upset because he can't join the group. William 088.jpg|William leaving the lab. Groupe 1458.jpg|The group waits while Jeremie activates a Return To The Past. External Links The original episode summary can be found here. ca:El secret es:El secreto fr:Le secret gl:O segredo it:Il segreto pl:Odcinek 59 "Tajemnica" pt:O segredo ru:Секрет Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:The Secret